


故人的围巾

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 冷三角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 联系他们的事物很多，但或许他们不曾想过“故人”会是其中之一。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	故人的围巾

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么读着读着（MFA教授要求的！）Sally Rooney的 _Normal People_ 会突发这个脑洞并开始摸鱼……莫名其妙不知所云注意。结尾彩蛋毁气氛注意。

他再次踏上莫斯科的土地是在1992年的三月。按照一般公历纪年此时应是初春，但是他的靴子陷进了街道边泛着灰色的雪堆里——或许应该叫雪泥。

拔出靴子时雪与泥土的混合物粘在靴底，他不得不在路面上跺脚试图将这些累赘甩下去。但总归是甩不干净的。

没关系，这一点重量不会妨碍他前进。

他走进新圣女公墓前想起自己应该买一束花。如果他不是搭乘民用客机前来，白宫玫瑰花园的产物才是理想的选择；但他是作为“阿尔弗雷德”前来，而不是美利坚的意识体——至少，不完全是美利坚的意识体。

于是他买了一枝玫瑰，鲜红的。卖花的妇人询问是否要多买几枝，眼神带着些希冀。

不必了，他说。It's one too many already.

他来得不合时宜。如果要来，至少应该在伊利亚·布拉金斯基的葬礼上，而不是这个不上不下的日期；但是他太忙了。圣诞节的庆祝活动，新年的庆祝活动；总统的状况，大选的状况。圣诞节后的日子过得飞快，像他不感兴趣而快速翻阅过的书页。

他时而感到自己的灵魂脱离了躯壳，注视着这具身体交谈、大笑、阅读、签字，空气中泛着不自然的波纹，像是有看不见的火焰在燃烧。红旗自克里姆林宫落下两个月后，他在批阅文件时突然感到一阵心悸。他放下笔，盯着纸面上黑色的、眼睛似的字母询问自己：

战争真的结束了？

他打电话问亚瑟·柯克兰。百年战争结束时你是什么感受？

亚瑟沉默了一段时间。

我不知道，他回答。那感觉并不真实。

当我们身在其中时是无法感受到这是一场“百年战争”的，年轻人。他说。你能明白我的意思吗？

他在新圣女公墓遇见了伊万·布拉金斯基。这是他第一次在私人场合见到伊万，那个红眼睛男人的弟弟和他长得很像，戴着围巾，只是有一双紫色的眼睛。

他不在这里。伊万用英语说。

这不是巧合吧？阿尔弗雷德说。你知道我来了。

我们的系统还没有完全废掉，伊万说。紫色的眼睛落在他手里的那一枝玫瑰上。

阿尔弗雷德在舌尖上品味着这几个字。还没有完全废掉。还没有。

所以他在哪里呢？阿尔弗雷德问。

我为什么要告诉你？伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德耸肩。除非你愿意代替他接受这枝玫瑰？

你认为我不知道，伊万说。你和他的事情。

你知道吗？阿尔弗雷德说。你都没见过我。

我需要见过你本人才知道吗？伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德看着墓地中的一尊雕塑。他费了点时间才看清雕塑上的白色是时间流逝的剥落所致，而非落雪还没有清理干净。

我只是想要一个结局，阿尔弗雷德说。亲手来做。

你知道吗？你和他长得很像。他又说。

伊万安静地看着他。

我知道。

阿尔弗雷德坐进伊万汽车的副驾位，玫瑰摆在膝盖上。伊万踩下油门时他将将系好安全带，惯性之下他的背紧紧贴在了座椅靠背上。

伊万的侧脸像是某种无机质的东西，他看不出对方的情绪。

伊万一路把车开到郊外。他打开车门，提醒阿尔弗雷德小心脚下。

他就在那里，伊万说。阿尔弗雷德看到两块并排而立的墓碑，简单的石板上刻着长眠者的姓名。

你把他葬在斯捷潘·布拉金斯基旁边？阿尔弗雷德问。他会气疯的。

比起死者本人，埋葬死者对生者的意义更为重大，伊万说。他们都是我的哥哥。

去年他已经病得很重的时候带我来了这里。他指着那座墓碑说那是他的哥哥，他亲手埋葬了他。我忘不了，他盯着斯捷潘的墓碑看了很久。

后来我也亲手埋葬了他，伊万说。

我不知道他还有这样一面，阿尔弗雷德说。

伊万嗤笑了一声。你不知道的事情多了。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不会知道伊利亚·布拉金斯基曾背着弟弟唱着小调穿过白桦林。他不会知道伊利亚曾在昏暗灯光下缝补伊万被铁栏杆刮破的手套。不会知道伊利亚曾给伊万塞来一堆书籍又因伊万对它们兴致缺缺而对伊万演讲了半个小时。不会知道伊利亚在伊万质疑他行事的方式时拍了桌子怒斥伊万又在消气后沉默地拥抱他。

不会知道阿尔弗雷德前来访问时伊利亚将伊万锁在自己的房间里，似乎生怕来自美利坚的“病毒”侵蚀他。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯比我想象得更年轻，伊万想。

阿尔弗雷德将玫瑰放在属于伊利亚的那块石碑前。

这就是结束了，他说。

他湛蓝的眼睛如湖水般荡漾，几乎看起来有些悲伤。

他的容貌那么年轻，比伊万还要年轻。

你痴迷于他，伊万说。

我对他的感情比仇恨厌恶更复杂，阿尔弗雷德耸肩。但那不是……怎么说，爱欲。

痴迷有很多层意思，伊万说。我可没说“爱欲”。

阿尔弗雷德脸上的呆滞让他感到微弱的愉快。

你知道他死去的那天晚上是怎样的吗？伊万说。

我试图给他打电话，阿尔弗雷德看着墓碑。但是他没有应答。

我和他并肩坐在红场上看着红旗降下。伊万说。

伊利亚的头颅靠在伊万的肩膀上，第一次也是唯一一次。你冷吗，万尼亚？他轻声问。

我没事，伊万回答。

但伊利亚还是解下自己的围巾戴在他脖子上。我没什么可以给你的了，他说。

红旗缓缓降下时伊万眼睛一眨不眨地盯着它。他感觉到自己肩膀上的重量越来越轻，终于，什么也没有了。

伊万摩挲着脖子上的围巾。

这是伊利亚的围巾，他告诉阿尔弗雷德。他留给我了。

我只见过他戴红围巾，阿尔弗雷德说。

你只见过一部分的他，伊万说。

有一部分的伊利亚·布拉金斯基是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯永远无法得到的，那是属于伊万·布拉金斯基的。

你感觉怎么样？戴着他的围巾？阿尔弗雷德安静了很久之后问道。

就好像他的灵魂仍拥抱着我，伊万说。

我不确定他作为一个唯物主义者听到这个会很开心，阿尔弗雷德说。

至少我拥有这一点慰藉，伊万说。不像你。

他心中升起残酷的快意。

那么你愿意分享他的拥抱吗？阿尔弗雷德说。你是想看到我痛苦吗？这没有意义。我们现在都不拥有他了，万尼亚。

我们现在都失去他了。

伊万注视着墓碑和墓碑前的玫瑰。

是的，我们都失去他了。他慢吞吞地说。

他抬起手，将围巾垂坠下的部分搭在阿尔弗雷德的脖子上。

他听到阿尔弗雷德颤抖地呼出一口气来，思索着阿尔弗雷德是否真的感受到了什么，也思索着美利坚的意识体会不会流泪。应该不会。

多可笑啊——伊万·布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯居然在“失去”上找到了共同点。

阿尔弗雷德伸出手抚摸着围巾的一角。

你知道，他说，我不会对你手下留情。

伊万的睫毛颤动了一下。我知道，他轻声说。

我从你身边夺走了他，阿尔弗雷德说，我还会夺走更多的东西。

你当然会，伊万说。

但是现在，他们仍并肩站在两座墓碑前，分享着一条围巾，分享着他们都不再拥有的事物，放任自己沉溺于对同一个人的回忆里。

**END**

不希望气氛被毁的读者不用往下看了。

**彩蛋：Meanwhile in Heaven**

斯捷潘再次问伊利亚要不要跟他一起进入还活着的意识体的梦里探望他们。伊利亚拒绝了，他认为自己身为唯物主义者这样做不合适，而且伊万必须学会自己成长。

斯捷潘耸耸肩膀没有强求。

那天夜里，阿尔弗雷德梦到自己被骑在马上挥舞着长矛的斯捷潘从华盛顿特区一路追杀到阿拉斯加，最终慌不择路地跳进了白令海峡。


End file.
